Hart Trouble
by ScubaD
Summary: The Hart's have a surprise visitor, will this person destroy them or strength their bond.
1. Chapter 1

The ocean roar in the distance, thunder danced like two lovers in the twilight hours. The mist oozing from the waves, sprinkle on the man's face as he looked out over the portico of the beach house. The seasons cascade in Elliot Manning's mind the last time he held Jennifer Edwards, the warmth of her skin next to his, he could still smell the lavender in her hair. Jennifer was the one that got away; she was his and he refuse to let her go even after all these years.

His plan for getting her back was in the works. Elliot looked in the mirror. He was pleased with the transformation. The private surgeon, he hired performed a magnificent job. Even the surgery on his vocal chords was a smashing success! It was too bad the doctor had to pay for it with his life, but Elliot couldn't rely on his promise of silence. There could be no connection between who he was, and who he had become!

Elliot was still busy admiring the work by the plastic surgeon when the phone interrupted his narcissism state. Rolling his eyes he snatched the phone and barked to whoever was on the other side of the line. "Yes!" impatiently answered Elliot.

"I have some news that you'll be happy to know boss" whispered a voice.

"What!" sneered Elliot.

"Jonathan has taken the bait and heading to Mexico...sometime tomorrow afternoon" reported the voice on the phone.

A smile slowly spread across Elliot's face and his mood suddenly changed, it was just a matter of time before he'd put his full plan into action. He hung the phone back to the cradle and walked back over to the mirror.

"We shall meet again Jennifer Edwards this time I will win your heart" purred Elliot

"The cat was so close to the cream!" Elliot said to himself.

The next day Elliot sat on the sofa holding a picture of a young woman with long auburn hair and hazel eyes. He had so much love for this woman, he would do anything to have her, nothing short of transfer his face into Jonathan Hart and taking over his life.

A voice called to him broking the rhythm of his thoughts.

"Boss it's all set our mole said Jonathan Hart's plane would be landing in five hours" The muscle man stood behind and touch Elliot on the shoulder "Mr. Manning did you hear me!" there's was a brotherhood between him and his boss. Elliot could count on them at any time. As violent and deadly the brothers are, they're believed in family and loyalty. Tony was the fighter in the family anyone, anywhere. Antony was a hired killer who took contracts to eliminate people, no matter who his employer was until he ran in to Mr. Manning; he gave him and his brother a purpose. Now it was time for pay back, the man who snatched Mr. Manning's beloved wife Jennifer will regret his actions, Jonathan Hart.

Jonathan was kidnapped after landing and checking into his hotel.

"It's nothing personal, it's just business," Antony said as he put the gun to Jonathan's head and pushed him into the car.

Los Angles

Thunder rolling in the distant and lighting flashing across the sky, God's pissing on the earth ….

"Dam it!" Jennifer where is your mind

Jennifer got up from her lap top and paced the floor; she needs to finish this article before Margo her editor calls again. She only had one line, no ideal what she was going to write.

"Get yourself together old girl" Jennifer shouted, the room begun to close in on her she needed to get some air or away when that faithful call came in.

Ring! Ring !

Hello Margo! No I don't have the article written" Jennifer stated before Margo could get a word out, I don't think I'm going to write this article either and you just have to deal with it Margo! Bye Jennifer said all in one breathe.

"Wait!" Margo shouted Listen Jennifer before you hang up I have an assign in London for you something to do with Jonathan Hart and Kingston Motors. I need you Jennifer how about!

Jennifer set in the doctor's office thinking about the moment that changed her life for the better. She could not believe that for the last month she had been a complete fool. She hadn't notice the mood swings or how tried she been and taking her anger out on the man she loved more than her own life. It was him that made this doctor appointment and now he doesn't have the time to show up what a day Jennifer thoughts were racing.

"Mrs. Hart, Mrs. Hart" the nurse spoken softly brings Jennifer back to the reality.

"The doctor will see you now Mrs. Hart, follow me" Walking down the corridor Jennifer felt her world collapsing in on both sides.

"This must be important I don't even get a room, I have to go straight to the principle office" Jennifer committed, trying to make light of the unknown problem at hand.

"Mrs. Hart you have taken the entire exams and Dr. Kendall would like to discuss them with you" The nurse directed Jennifer to Dr. Kendall's office

"Please take a seat Mrs. Hart; Dr. Kendall will be in shortly" She took a seat by Dr. Kendall's desk.

"Thanks Nancy" Jennifer said in a whisper

Jennifer nervous tension was intensifying when Dr. Kendall came in

"Good after Mrs. Hart. I hear you being feeling ill. So! Jennifer describe your symptoms again please" Dr. Kendall was trying to get Jennifer to claim down.

"Dr. Kendall it all started about two months ago" Jennifer starts off describing her symptoms. The bleeding and cramps, however, where slight. My areolas darken, changes in my breasts becoming swollen, sore and tingly I didn't want Jonathan to touch me for a month, my mood swings are out of control., than I started feeling unusually fatigued, the excessive tiredness and even my nightly frequent urination that drove my husband to call you.

"Jennifer did you experience any dizziness, feeling faint or nausea" Dr. Kendall asked

"Yes know that I think about it Jonathan came home early last week and tried to kiss me but his cologne made me so nausea"

"Is there any more symptoms that I need to know about Jennifer" Dr. Kendall finish writing in her chart

"No not that I can recall Sandy. What 's going on with me am I going through menopause?"

"I can definitely say no to menopause Jennifer, you are pregnant!" Dr. Kendall said looking over her glasses at Jennifer seating across from her with disbelief on her face. Tears began to form in Jennifer eyes as she wondered how it happen two years ago Jonathan and she were told that after the miscarriage she would never have children.

"How did this happen?"

When, where and by whom? These were the question that race in Jennifer's mind because Jonathan had a vasectomy! "Oh God what do I do how do I tell the man I love I'm pregnant" Jennifer started to tremble and sob at the same time, what she must do.

"Thank you Sandy" Jennifer said in a soft voice as she stood up on wobble legs and started to leave the office.

"Wait Jennifer you must go visit Dr. Webber in two weeks; I have made the appointment already. I need you go home and get some rest until then cause you are consider a high risk pregnancy"

"Promise me that you will do what I just said" Dr. Kendall called out to Jennifer

Jennifer waved off her longtime friend and doctor, just continued to walk out the office. She was obviously to her surrounding now all she knew her life with Jonathan was about to change and not for the better, she could not lose him; not this way had she being unfaithful when and with whom. Where there mental blanks in her mind Jennifer couldn't remember and if so who could have done this to her? She heard the clock in the distant and realize Jonathan's plane was about to leave. He was going to Mexico on what he called "Operation Undercover Framer" and he did not what her alone cause of the mood swing and tiredness. They use to do everything together but she has being feeling they were growing apart for the past few months.

Jonathan had be reserved lately, the late night phone calls, emails and packages that have arrive at the house at all times of the night. He would not let her see any of them. She could not concern herself now about this, time was running out his plane leaves in an hour and she was on the other side of town. Forty- five minutes later Jennifer was pulling up to Hart Inc. hanger; she was too late Jonathan's plane was being taxi out. "No I can't be late I still have fifteen minutes" Jennifer shouted she had not heard her phone ring; Jonathan was trying to call her for the last two hours with no luck.


	2. Chapter 2

The Air Port:

The blueness of the sky was unusually bright, with no clouds in the Los Angels' sky. Jonathan had been sitting on the plane for the past hour since he'd gotten the call of a dust storm approaching; it was so thick you could cut with a knife. Now everything looks so clear one can't even believe it happened. His arms folded on the table in front of him, simply staring into the space. Reluctantly, Max approached him and placed a gentle hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

"Mr. H, she will be here." Max said softly.

"I know Max but not on time, you know Mrs. H" Jonathan howls.

Frankly, Max heard more of a conflict in his old friend's voice. While talking, Jonathan had sounded almost withdrawn, as though both his thoughts and he were removed from the conversation at hand.

Max had witness many of his employer, friend and son conversations throughout the years and many times served as a sounding board. During all these years Jonathan has always been direct, even when thinking out loud he was always focused on being straightforward, never aloof.

Jonathan did not tell Jennifer that he also had a doctor's appointment today. Dr. Marcus examination revel that sometime during the accident 10 months ago his vasectomy was reverse and his soldiers are marching strong. Dr. Marcus explains that basically, the vasectomy severs a tube the sperm travel from the testicles to the urethra, but some sperm could-theoretically-make that crossing without the tube in place. Usually this is referred to as "Technical failures". Technical failure does not necessarily mean that the vas deferens has recanalization - it often means that the semen analysis still shows live sperm after a set period. In Jonathan's case it was very rare.

Jonathan needed to tell his wife and reassure her that everything was going to be alright when he gets back in two weeks, he will make it up to her. He was headed to Mexico to check on some irregular activities going on at the Hart plant. He did not want to tell Jennifer and have her nervousness increase about the trip; he was going to do a little undercover work down there. Jennifer had not shown up when Jonathan boarded the plane to leave for Mexico.

"Max"

"Yes Mr. H"

"Tell my wife I love her, she late as usual, I will call when I land"

"Mr. H what did you find at your doctor's appointment" Max said not to pray

"How did you know about that Max?"

"I have my ways Mr. H and don't try and change the subject"

"OK Max all is good, my soldiers are marching" Jonathan said with a mischievous smile.

"Mr. H what about Mrs. H health in this matter"

"That's my biggest concern now I believe that she is pregnant Max and she questioning everything that's why I wanted to talked her before I leave"

"So that's why you made her the appointment"

"Yes, Max"

"Mr. H I will give you two to one that she has more the one ha! Ha!"

"Max if it's one thing you taught me never bet against you "

"Take care of her, don't let her go anywhere alone understand"

"Yes Mr. H." Max reply like he doesn't take care of her anyway ha!"

Jennifer pulled up as Jonathan's plane was taxing down the runway; she stepped out of the car, started to running wanting and willing his plane to stop. She did not get to say good bye, kiss him, or even a hug her beloved. Jennifer was so cold to him when he left this morning, she want to just take it all back.

"No! No! I have missed him," she screamed felling to her knees sobbing

"Mrs. H" a voice comes from behind Jennifer

"Max he's gone I have lost him"

"Mrs. H, he loves you what are you talking about" Max embrace her with a big bear hug, she shed tears uncontrollable in his arms. He pulled her up, walking her to the Bentley.

"Max I'm pregnant" Jennifer cried even harder. Max put her in the car, he just smiled with excitement.

"Mrs. H lets go I will have someone pick your car up later"

"OK Max let's head home get something to eat, I want to go home, not to Malibu but to Willow Pond Max."

"Mr. H Willow Pond is gone"

"I know I just want to go there Max"

Max pulled up to Willow Pond iron gates and enter the code, the gates parted as opening the door way to their past. As the Bentley Moved down the drive and over the bridge until it reached where the massive home once stead now just a distant thought. Jennifer exited the Bentley and started too walked around remembering their home, the fireplace the right were they camped out on many nights oh what fun they had, the spiral stair case, her desk and Jonathan and her bedroom. Jennifer wanted her life back a time when they shared everything. As the sun dropped behind the mountains and clouds moved in to the distant Max took Mr. H by the hand and put her back in to the car. The drive home was silent, Jennifer just looked out the window wondering if Jonathan would understand about the baby and how different their life was about to become.


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise

**The Surprise**

"Ring! Ring!" Margo picks up her phone not looking at the caller ID

"So you decide to call me Jennifer" Margo calling out her friend and employee when she feels like writing. A husky voice came over the line. "Margo, this is Jonathan Hart"

"Oh sorry Jonathan, what can I do for you!"

"I need a favor Margo"

"Anything for you Jonathan" He smiled on the other end of the phone

"Make sure my wife meets you at the Aroma Restaurant tomorrow, that it Margo"

"Can I ask what you are planning?"

"It's a surprise Margo just set back and enjoy the ride" Jonathan and Margo hang up his cell and called his right hand man in Hart Industries Entertainment department Finch MORGAN.

Jonathan explains to Mr. Morgan his plans for Jennifer and what his part would be. Finch was to have R. Kelly at the Aroma Restaurant after Jennifer and Margo arrive. He is to serenade her with these songs the following order first one is When Woman Loves, Love Letter, and Radio Message. Jonathan went on to tell him not to take no for answer from Mr. Kelly.

It distressed Jonathan sometimes at the favors his wealth got him but when it came to Jennifer he had no quandaries asserting the power his wealth brought him.

**Home Again**:

Once back at the beach house Jennifer retried to her room and Max checked the messages, it was all for Mrs. H. her editor Margo.

Jennifer sat back on their bed and opens her laptop hoping to have an email from that one special person she was missing. There was no emails form him, Jennifer sent Jonathan an email:

_To my darling Jonathan_

_I love you darling. _

_I'm sorry for being late again but I promise I still had fifteen minutes. When you get back we need to talk darling, remember we promise not to keep secrets for one another or skeletons in the cupboard. My sweet sailor what are you keeping from me in Mexico? I promise to be by your side forever and for always no matter what we might face. I'm madly in love with you Jonathan so much that I can't breathe some times. Darling every moment I spend with you feels like a dream and I don't what to wake up. My beloved when you are not with me, it is our memories that brighten up my gloomy days. _

_Jonathan when I hear your voice I can feel my heart skip a beat. While we are together, it feels like I'm a part of a fairytale. My darling you have pumped a new life into me. For you loving me I feel like a completely different person and more confident about myself. Thank you so much, for walking into my life and transforming it into something so wonderful. I thank God every day for blessing me with your love. _

_My sweet sailor, thank you for marrying me and loving me for the person I am. I make a prayer that no treachery, jealousy, envy, betrayal, lies or misunderstandings comes between us. Who needs superheroes and romantic novels to fantasize? I have you and that is more than enough for me! Jonathan I'd rather replace my words of love for your tender kisses of love. It's a much better deal, isn't it my sweet? _

_Love your darling wife, Jennifer Hart_

Max walked to the Hart's bedroom door and knotted softly.

"Mrs. H can I come in" Max asked

"Yes, what's going on Max?"

"Your editor wants you to call her ASAP, Mrs. H sounds important." Max looked at her as she set up on the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Max has Jonathan called?

"No, Mrs. H he hasn't"

"Everything is important when it comes to Margo." Jennifer said in mumble, picking up her cell to call Margo.

"What is so important Margo?" Margo was confirming their lunch meeting, Jonathan told her to make sure Jennifer did not back out this time.

"Jen, change of plans meet me at Aroma Restaurant on 2903 W Sunset Blvd on Wednesday" Margo explains to Jennifer. "She has a taste for Italian and no backing out this time Missy." "Jennifer just laugh" She was about to call her can cancel again. The next morning came early and Jennifer felt like she was ravenous for the first time in weeks she felt like eating breakfast. "Hay Mrs. H, what you want for breakfast?" Max could not help but notice the change in Mrs. H; see was more like herself today. Jennifer put in her request of **pancakes**, turkey sausage and orange juice with a blue berry muffin to top it off. She ate all her food and wanted more. "Wow, what has gotten into you Mrs. H." Max said with a sly grin on his face. He was happy to see a smile on her face and in good spirits. Within minutes after she ate, she could feel the food rising. Without saying anything to him disappeared running to Max's bathroom that was off from the kitchen. Jennifer vomited uncontrollably and then retched for a few minutes, she was exhausted. Max couldn't help but hear her, it broke his heart listening to her but he knew this was part of bringing a new life into the world. Within minutes Max carried Jennifer a cool cloth, and a pillow. Without knocking, or calling out to her, he opened the bathroom door, and suddenly Jennifer felt a caring hand on her back as she knelt crouched over the bowl, and slumped against the wall. "Lean against me, Mrs. H just let yourself relax a second" Max said calmly, as he held Jennifer's hair back. "Jennifer didn't say anything; she was too sick, but so grateful for him helping her. She slumped into Max's arms as he put the cool cloth on the back of her neck and forehead. It was nearly an hour when she finally looked up at Max and said, "I think I can get up now and get ready to meet Margo. Max will you drive me?" "Sure Mrs. H" He was really concern about her; he felt in his gut she was pushing herself not for Margo or the book deal she was working but cause she was lonely; trying to distract her mind. Jennifer walked to the couch in living. She fluffed the pillow Max gave her, and stretched out; he covered her with a light blanket. "I'll get up in a few minutes" Jennifer said, simulating a smile. "Mrs. H, you sure you're up going to this meeting this afternoon?" Max asked, with genuine concern for his friend and daughter. "Don't ask" she said, shaking her head. Max went into the kitchen, and was back a few minutes later with a hot cup of tea and a small plate of crackers. "Max, you're my savor" Jennifer said in a whisper when she saw what he had for her. "Max I'll get up in a few minutes... Thank you Max." "No need to thank me Mrs. H if I did not take care of you I would have to deal with Mr. H", he smiles. "That's what family is for Mrs. H that what you always tell me. I'll wake you in hour" he told her. Three hours had past, she didn't realize how late it was getting Jennifer got up, went up stair to her bathroom; she shower, change into casual blue and white striped chemise and pair of black pants, she brushed her hair, and joined Max downstairs. He was working on dinner like she wanted any more food. Jennifer felt better and was ready to start working on her book but she only had an hour before her meeting with Margo. 


	4. Jonathan's Plan

**The Plan **

Hours before Jonathan's plane landed in Mexico.

He was proud of himself Jonathan had put a new plan into motion "Operation Jennifer" aka OJ. He wanted his wife know how much he ardor her, he knew she loved surprises. He was pleased with himself, thinking he out did himself this time! Jonathan checked his email once more before the plane land in Mexico. She had left him the most beautiful message in his in box, he wanted to rush back to his beloved but first he had to find out who was sabotaging his plants. He replied to her email.

_To my sweetheart, _

_I'm sorry darling for the misunderstanding and not getting in touch with you earlier today. I just cannot stop thinking about you, Jennifer. My heart beats only for your love. Darling, I'm a changed man because of you coming into my life and totally turning my world upside down. Jennifer, you are the only person to touch my heart with your fiery temper and never-ending love for me. I know you are mad at me for not taking you on this adventure but I just could not put you into danger this time_

_Every time I look into your eyes, I'm reminded how wonderful my life is. To the most beautiful wife in the whole world, I love you! I love to wake up each morning, holding you in my arms. I am the luckiest man in this world who has been blessed with the most gorgeous wife ever. I never want to lose the love we share between us. I love you. I love you, darling I can't say it enough. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. Your eyes, your smile and the way you look at me make me feel like I am living a dream. I don't want to even imagine living a single moment without you. I thank God for each moment we have shared over the years. I'm so much in love with you my dearest wife._

_Each time I look at your lovely face, I feel my heart skip a beat. I have given my heart, soul, and very being to you. Darling holding you in my arms and spending a few moments embracing you is all I need after a chaotic day's work. You are like a restorative soul that drives away worries, my pains and aches. Jennifer you are reason I wake up every morning just to spending another day with a beautiful woman like you. I miss you my darling._

_Jonathan Hart Love always my sweetheart_

**The Restaurant:**

Max and Jennifer arrived at the Aroma a little late.

"Mrs. H you want me to wait" Max asked knowing he wasn't going far he had his orders and it was no way he was going to let her out of his sight after the pass few days.

"No Max, just come back in about two hours" Max went back to the car, Jennifer's surprise Margo was no were to be find inside the restaurant.

Jennifer waited for Margo. After waiting for what seems a life time Jennifer asked the waiter to seat her, she was excurse to a table Jonathan had per arranged. Margo finally arrived after making sure her assignment Jonathan gave her was completed.

Jennifer and Margo was sitting when a man approach their table and started to sing "When a Woman Loves". Both women were in a state of stock, they recognized the singer. He dress all in black and had two red roses in his hand. When he finished singing he handed the ladies seating in the nearby table the roses. All the women in the restaurant received one; the last lady on the list to get a rose was Jennifer. The man that handed her rose was none other than Chris Isaak whom started singing "Wicked Game". Jennifer was floored by then all she wanted was the love of her life now her beloved Hart. Mr. Isaak no sooner finished "Wicked Game" he started "Blue Moon". Chris takes Jennifer's hand and kissed ever so softly. He pulls Jennifer from her seat, embracing her in a slow dance, that wasn't part of the plan and if Jonathan knew he would be missing an arm or two. Within minutes everyone were taking pictures of them. They returned back to table; and R Kelly started his song "Love Letters"

"Ladies I wish I could stay but I have a plane to catch in 45 minutes. Mrs. Hart your husband loves you and now I can see why. My partner will take my place and finish your play list out. Have wonderful afternoon ladies." Chris hugged her and walked away leaving R. Kelly; he walked back to their table and knee down saying.

"Good afternoon Ladies, My name is R. Kelly and Mrs. Jonathan Hart this is from your husband" Jennifer had tears in her eyes she was beside herself. Then he took her hand and started to sing"The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face", Jennifer's heart almost stopped just knowing how much her husband loved her and how romantic he could be. The women in the restaurant were going nuts all LA's social elite wanted to be Jennifer that moment in time. After the song the waiter delivery a bottle of champagne, pouring everyone a glass. Mr. Kelly picks up the glass and toast to Jonathan and Jennifer's, love they share. Jennifer never took a slip from her glass.

"Thank you so much Mr. Kelly" Jennifer was amazed and overcome with emotions.

"It was my pleasures Mrs. Hart, your husband is a lucky man" R. Kelly said he wanted to say more, but he had to keep his self in check. Jennifer was so beautiful, it seem like she was glowing.

"I tell him all the time Mr. Kelly" Jennifer replied with a sly grin. Margo was speechless; she couldn't believe what Jonathan wouldn't do to make his wife happy. She just wishes a man like him would come into her life. The one thing that did not go unnoticed to Margo was that her friend did not drink any champagne, her drink of choice. The ladies agreed to just enjoy the afternoon and talk business later.

Max standing the background saw everything waiting to put the next part of Jonathan's plan into action. The ride home was long and silent; Jennifer just stared out of the window. Max tried to engage her in conversation but was unsuccessful.

"Mrs. H how was lunch did I hear singing in the restaurant?" Jennifer hadn't heard a word from Max.

"Mrs. H, where to now back home, to the mall or airport?" Jennifer turned her head

"Max did you say something" Jennifer replied.

"Nothing Mrs. H" Max knew it was pointless at this time to get her full attention.

**Home Again:**

Jennifer enter the house, she hear the here baby running to greet her. Junior dashed to his mother with Jonathan's slipper in his mouth, attached to his callow was a note.

"Hello baby you missed him too I see" She removed the note and tears being to running down her cheek it was from Jonathan.

_"Good afternoon darling, why don't you meet me in the bedroom for a little one on one?_

_Jonathan"_

Jennifer headed up to their bedroom; the only thing on Jennifer's mind was Jonathan and how will she tell him about the baby. She open the door hopping to see her beloved but again she was disappointed only a small box on with a bow was on the bed. She loved surprises but enough was enough, she needs him to hold her, reassure her that everything was going to be alright. She open the gift to find a DVD marked to "_Jennifer with love"_. She was so mad at this point she through her shoe breaking the window and falling to her knees.

"Dam you Jonathan!" She loved him so much that was her strength and weakness.

Hearing the noise and Jennifer's scream, Max enters the bedroom ready to fight but find Jennifer crying on the floor, her heart was breaking without him. Max moved Jennifer into the guest room until he could get the window replace. He stayed with his Mrs. H. all night talking and playing cards just to help keep her spirits up, and to make sure he did not have to replace any more windows. Around midnight she broke the silent.

"Max you don't have to stay with me, go to bed and take Junior." He knew she wasn't feeling her best to request him to take Junior, her sleeping buddy when Mr. H was gone. He smiles to himself pregnant women and their emotions, can't live with them and can't live without them. Boy Mr. H was going to get it when he returns.

"I'm tried Max, I just want to sleep, you don't have watch over me like a mother hen"

"Mrs. H. its k, I don't mind. I will go only if you watch your DVD."

"If it's that important I will in the morning, good night Max."

"Good night Mrs. H."


	5. Chapter 5 The Assignment

**Chapter 5**

**Next Morning**

The following morning Margo read the morning_ Head Lines "How long has the Affair of Jennifer Hart and Chris Isaak's being going on"_

"Jennifer Hart's fairytale marriage is a sham"

"Jennifer Hart Affair: Cheating on the CEO of the Year Jonathan Hart"

"Jennifer Hart and Chris Isaak Affair: rumor or fact"

In all the media outlets pictures of Jennifer and Chris Isaak was circulating. Margo called Jennifer after contemplating how she was going to break the news of media storm Jonathan started.

Jennifer's reputation and marriage was under attacked. Major news outlets picked up the story like CNN. No one had the full story and Jennifer wasn't talking! The phone rang off the hook, media hounds camped in front of the house. Jennifer didn't sleep well the night before and Sitting at her desk Jennifer pored over articles, trying to distract her thoughts. She missed her husband so much that her heart was breaking. Jennifer fraught to preform daily functions like eating and sleeping or what she love to do is shopping. She jumped when she heard their private lining ringing.

On the fourth ring she picks up the phone. "Hello darling!" there was a pause in her voice.

"Hi Jennifer, its Margo…" Jennifer finally exhaled.

"Margo, what can I do for you and why are you calling this number?" Margo explains to Jennifer that Jonathan gave her the number. He knew his wife like the back of his hand.

"So, old girl how are you holding up with the world wind that has hit you?" Margo was trying to add a little humor to the problem, and lighting up Jennifer's mood.

"Margo, what's going on in your little mined? You didn't just call to see how I was doing!" Jennifer was trying to stay cool after the letdown of not speaking to Jonathan.

"I have an important assignment for you in New York." Margo replied.

Jennifer started wounding what's the catch.

"You were personally request to work as a translator for the UN Jennifer."

"What's going on Margo for them to want me there has to be an underlying reason? I know the media storm has reached New York. "

"Jennifer I don't know! It seems they don't care about what happen."

The only information Margo received was from Mr. Vuk Jeremić (Serbia) aid who was elected President of the 67th Session the General Assembly, a requested that you meet him in two days. All your expenses will be paid, he's requesting two weeks of your time. His translator is out sick and something happen to the backup translator.

"Margo okay I'll do it but I need another ticket for Max put him down as Sir. Maxwell"

"Anything for you Jennifer so how's Jonathan these days"

"Margo to be honest I don't know"

"Some trouble in paradise Jennifer"

"Nothing to concern you Margo" Jennifer hung up the phone and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. " Max, pack our bags we headed to New York in the morning."

"What Mrs. H?"

"You heard me Max, I have an assignment and you're going with me partner"

"What about the DVD Mr. H have you watch it!"

"No Max I'm not going to watch the DVD" Jennifer turns on her heels and head back to her desk to finish writing her article before they leave for New York.


End file.
